


his eyes didn't let him know

by thesaltking



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short, i wrote this for creative writing class actually, literally the shortest thing ever it's like a summary of what happened but like from shions pov, nobody knew it was fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltking/pseuds/thesaltking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a super short summary kind of thing that's not from shions pov but like,,,, kinda like what's happening in his head sorta. it's when they are children and rat comes through the window. this doesn't mention any names so like, yaknow</p>
            </blockquote>





	his eyes didn't let him know

**Author's Note:**

> funny story: when I read this out loud to my entire writing class someone asked me "are they both male?" and I said yes and she kinda smiled and nodded like "I KNO what cha up 2" lmao anyways here u go

When he turned, it was all he saw. The boy clutching his arm tightly, dripping wet from the rain and dark red blood. His eyes glistened in the moonlight, waiting for someone to speak. The brown haired boy was no longer alone in the comfort of his dark bedroom. He had company. the black haired boy stared him down; his grey eyes not blinking. The open window blew the curtains and let unwanted rain in with him. that's how he got in. through the open window. A fugitive. an outlaw was in the room with him. but for some reason, he didn't become scared. no, he had an attraction to this strange boy. but who was he? what was his story? his eyes didn't let him know.


End file.
